Hardcore Guilds
Goon Squad I am loving the look and feel of zenith so far and i plan to play and complete as much as i can. The guild isnt focused on any one thing. We do pve, pvp, crafting, end game raids/dungeons. Maybe even a bit of roleplay if your into that. Whether your a casual or more hardcore fan, i welcome you to the squad. We are gentlemen of the finest tastes of memes and nsf (mature individuals), and we help each other when needed. If your looking for a more chill group of people that just want to play games, share memes, and have fun then join us. Schmeechee Gang Is Always Right Foundation Absolute mad lads, tryhards, let us rule the game And Ambassadors of other guilds come join us to talk about trading and grouping up for events or raids. We must save my family Highscore With teamwork and organisation well focus on fighting at the top. Active EU players are allways welcome and any Tryhards too. We'll try our best making every voice heard and not leaving anyone out from the desicions the guild well take. WEll work together as one comunity to reach the leaderboards and get the **Highscore** Assassins Syndicate Do you need to kill someone in order to get revenge but you don't want to lose your Karma? Or just want to throw bounties and watch your hated (or loved) ones getting killed? Say no more, we, the Assassins Syndicate will accept bounties from anyone and make sure to kill the target in exchange of wealth. Just send the name and guild of your target and we will do the rest. (Some guilds may have Assassination Protection, therefore we will not take action if the target is in those guilds.) Laughing Coffin Laughing Coffin is a murderous red guild looking for players that enjoy killing other players and running end-game content. In Zenith, we plan to focus on murdering every player we see, dominating the PvP content, and crush end-game content. We play mostly on EST weekday evenings and all day on the weekends. Looking for members that are chill, can work as a team, and aren't afraid to get into a good fight! Send me a message if interested in joining Laughing Coffin Alphabet EU US Hardcore - Recruiting high skill, high activity players for release of Zenith and onwards. Alphabet is the oldest and most achieved* end-game PvE VRMMO team. Dark humor, honest discussions on how to improve & a strong bond helps us stay at our best game. * We look for focus, skill, dedication and stability (play alot, be good). * We look for stable characters with a stable mind who can take constructive criticism. * Hang out on discord to chat and meet us. NOTABLE ACHIEVEMENTS * World first perfect on all Orbus hard mode bosses + clear * World first perfect on all Orbus normal mode bosses + clear * Currently holding the record on 3/4 of the current Orbus Reborn T10 shard dungeons * * First to clear all orbus T10 shards * Finished vanilla orbus with top times on most content and shard dungeons * fellowship stats: http://armory.orbus.xyz/#/fellowships/Alphabet Knights of the Blood Oath We focus on teamwork and cooperation, our guild is Zeniths Knights of the Blood Oath, and our goal is to make an alliance with other guilds for trade, PvP and PVE benefits We promote all our allies ambassadors from other guilds if they wish. We grow as the game progress and our members grow in skill and knowledge through our allies and our guild. We invite players with all skill to join, as our subdivisions will allow you to join a division with other players with your interests. We will walk among Zenith in Red and White, as KoB Axis Guild The Axis Guild values the very top of the leader boards! We value teamwork whilst also letting you enjoy your own journey! If you want Freedom from having to work for the guild but also get assistance and still be able to join in raids, this is the guild for you! The leader is starting in Pre-Alpha so expect to start off with alot of assistance from experienced members! We value the solo player and plan on giving everyone access to am arsenal of high level equipment and they can continue their own journey! Quality = over time Quantity All ages accepted but dont expect so much family-friendliness, language is unmonitored as far as cussing and slang goes. Join us today! We would love to meet you! Greater Chinatown Q: What is "Greater Chinatown"? A: "Greater Chinatown" is a conglomerate of Asians, people that RP as Asians, weebs or those that wish to associate themselves with these groups in-game in Zenith, Elysium, Pavlov, No Man's Sky VR and a number of upcoming VR titles. Our group was initially created with Elysium VR in mind, but due to the game still not having a release date after three years of development, we are expanding to other games. Q: What is required to join? A: A will to fight for the honour of Greater Chinatown, Steam linked to Discord and a drive to improve your skills in-game. If you meet all of these frequently, you will be rewarded with higher ranking, running your own platoon, and taking recruits under your wing. Omnipotent Beginnings "Omnipotent Beginnings" is a guild where new players of Zenith are always welcome and we will help you learn about the game ad it's mechanics. We don't require you to be any good at the game rather, we will teach you how to survive the game and defeat any monster that might cross your path. We will help no matter the class or character you choose. The important thing is that you are trustworthy and that you learn to level up and use your skills in a useful way. We will, in a later date, expand the guild to be more than just something for new payers, but also a guild where people can form friendships and do quests with each other, clear dungeons and do boss raids. Anything you can't do alone, you'll be able to do it here. We are also a support guild. If another guild requests it, we can help with a dungeon or a boss raid. As long as we earn something in return, such as a fraction of the loot from the dungeon or boss, we'd be glad to help. We will also try to keep a stock of potions or useful items to trade to earn a steady income. We will not stay a weak training or support guild. We will also try to level up the most we can and conjure our skills to the max we can to be the strongest guild we can. We don't intend to make enemies, but if we get intentionally targeted in a hostile way, we will act upon it. So as of this date, we are only the type of guild mentioned above. We intend to find blacksmiths or bowyers or fletchers to make weapons for the guild and others. The Myrmidons Chaire! The Myrmidons is a Greek/Spartan themed guild with focuses on warfare and military tactics! I shall heavily emphasis teamwork, coordination and organization in all things PvP and PvE. The Myrmidons will value Quality over Quantity when it comes to our members, as a member of the Myrmidons you will be trained to be an elite fighter. We will highly focus on the Military aspect of guilds; fighting against rivals, conquering territory, amassing the spoils of war, and becoming more powerful through military means! Of course we understand that not everyone can dedicate themselves completely, and we accept even members with limited play times or strict schedules. Our only requirement to join and participate is a willingness to learn and listen, and a drive to succeed. Oh, and of course a healthy dose of Bloodthirstiness and Battle lust! Join us! Fight for Glory! Fight for the Myrmidons! The Order of Gnomes Gnoomes now, we're a guild dedicated to Gnomes.. and such Royalty Street Become Royalty, feel exclusive & join our lifestyle based guild, as we build our name through the streets of Zenith and embrace your new home away from home as we grow our team around a bunch of unique players w/ all sorts of skills sets and ability’s. Join us to find out more! Solo Players SOLO -we are just going to play the game and do stuff, hopefully endgame content +the SOLO tag is a joke.